Only For You
by TheMightyC
Summary: AU-Stella Morgan moves to Beacon Hills for a fresh start but is surprised to find the boy she dreams about every night lives across the road. Has fate brought them together and will they be able to face the drama that is Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, but I'm a huge fan of fanfiction and it literally hurts at the lack of Jackson stories because Colton Haynes is too gorgeous for words. Hope everyone likes it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Stella and any other OC's, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Prologue

' _The only thing that registered in Jackson's mind as he ran through the woods, dipping and diving between trees, was need. He needed to be here, needed to see her, needed to find her. Bursting into the clearing, he froze, his heart stopped as he saw her. She stood in the middle of the clearing; her back was to him, the white of her sundress contrasted lovingly with the smooth caramel of her brown skin. Spinning around she faced him, her full lips stretching into a sweet smile as her green eyes sparkled at him._

'_You came' she said_

_Walking towards her, Jackson couldn't fight the need to be close to her even if he tried._

'_I'll always come to you' he replied_

_His heart sped up as he approached her; up close she was even more beautiful that he thought possible. Standing toe to toe, his face inches from her own, not for the first time Jackson wished his dream girl would become his reality._

_She gently reached up with both hands to cup his face, drawing him closer to her._

_Jackson felt the world around him fade as her lips pressed against his, wrapping both his arms around her Jackson felt at peace for the first in his life. He was whole in her arms, truly and completely._

_He pulled away reluctantly, burying his face in her thick black hair, he inhaled her scent._

_They simple stood in the middle of the clearing in the woods, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Hoping and wishing. Jackson knew as soon as he let go of her the dream would be over, she would be gone and he would wake up alone in his bed with the scent of strawberries lingering in the air._

'_I have to go' she whispered against his chest_

'_No! Stay. Stay with me'_

'_I can't. I'm needed where I am'_

'_When will I see you again?'_

'_Soon I promise. They may need me but I need you more. I'll find you_

'_Good. I'll be waiting, as long as it takes'_

_Blue met green as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lowering his head, Jackson brushed his lips against hers, hands in her hair he deepened the kis-_

. .

Jackson Whittemore woke with a gasp, with his blankets wrapped around him; he shut off his alarm clock. He lay back down on his bed as the sweat cooled on his body. His mind flashed with images of skin the colour of brown sugar, warm green eyes, petal soft lips and the sweetest of kisses. Inhaling the fading scent of strawberries Jackson tried to hold onto the only good thing in his life. Her, his unknown dream girl. Ever since the kanima part of him had been destroyed he felt dirty and tainted. He had blood on his hands and he had never felt so unworthy as he did when he realised he couldn't even look at his reflection in the mirror. But, all that had changed. A month ago he had his first dream, and had had one every night since. All different, the only common factor was the girl in them, and the pull he felt whenever around her. He knew nothing about her except that she was his and he was hers. The man in him knew it and so did the wolf in him.

He needed to see her, hold her, and touch her. But the only thing he could do was wait. He would wait as long as it took to find her.

**Over **2000 miles away in Chicago, Stella Morgan, slowly woke up in her bed with a smile on her. Getting out of bed she opened her windows to breathe in the fresh air and she realised that she knew. She knew with everything in her body that she would find him soon. Her dream man.

'Soon' she whispered as her words were carried away by the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Stella and any other OC's, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 1

Stella Morgan stood in the house that had been her home but was now nothing more than bare walls and empty rooms. Her whole life Stella always knew she could count on one person, her mother. Her mom had always protected her, guided her, loved her and taught her how best to use her gifts. Stella had always been a special child, more gifted than most, she was supernaturally blessed and Mama Morgan had been her personal Yoda. But now she was gone. And Stella had to face what came next on her own.

As she walked out of her home for the last time she now more than ever wished her dream boy was here. He would know exactly how to hold her and exactly what to say to make the pain of losing her mother bearable. But he wasn't here and she would probably never find him now that she was moving to live with her aunt and uncle and her bratty cousin. For a moment he had felt so close to her, she had been dreaming of him for the last two months, and had hoped that she would meet him soon. But no, life sucked and she moving cross-country to California.

Numb. That was how she felt. She barely remembered the plane ride to California or stuffing her bags in the cab as she neared her new home. She had not seen her Aunt Nancy and her Uncle Joe in the last five years; they were good people, so she felt some semblance of comfort. Her spawn of a cousin was the problem; Annie McIntosh was one tough pill to swallow. She was the bane of Stella's existence. A complete bully and the last person she felt ready to face.

' _Beacon Hills: where happiness goes to die' _Stella excused her bitter thoughts as the cab pulled up to a huge house, where she spotted her Aunt and Uncle waiting for her outside the two-storey house.

Aunt Nancy was her mother's sister, and they shared the same chocolate brown skin, dark eyes and even darker hair. Her Uncle Joe, was the cheese to her Aunt's chalk, he stood well over six foot tall, with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Annie was a beautiful mix of the two; tall like her father, with his blue eyes and similar caramel skin to Stella. She was a knock-out and she knew it.

Stella felt tears rush to her eyes as her Aunt Nancy enveloped her in her warm embrace.

'Welcome home sweetheart. I'm so sorry it had to come to this' Nancy murmured

'We're happy to have you. All your stuff arrived earlier this week and your room is upstairs waiting for you' came the gruff voice of Uncle Joe as he patted her back and carried her bags for her.

Stepping into her new home, Stella felt out of place. It looked like something out of a magazine, the house was beautifully decorated and on exhibit. And sitting in the dining room like a princess on her throne was her cousin Annie.

'Oh honey you poor thing' Annie cooed at Stella with a glint in her eye

Rolling her eyes, Stella sat down for her first meal with her new family. Annie dominated the conversation, going on about how this was her year to be on top at Beacon Hills High and how nothing would stand in her way.

School would start in a week's time leaving Stella time to sort out her room and get ready for life in Beacon Hills. That night as she began to unpack her clothes in her closet, Annie snuck into her room.

'Listen up reject! I really don't care what sob story you have, save it for Oprah! This is my town and my life and if you ruin it for me I'll make you wish you had never moved here got it?' Annie hissed in Stella's face

Seeing as how Stella only stood at 5'4 and Annie was towering over her at 5'8, Stella thought the smart thing to do was to listen to her cousin and back off. But sadly, her Mama didn't raise no fool!

' Not gonna happen Stretch! How about you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours? 'Stella snapped

'Look short stuff, your mom is dead and you have a dead beat dad that no one has ever heard of. So how about I call the shots? Don't talk to me at school, don't even look at me or my friends and we'll be just fine' with that parting shot Annie shoved Stella away from her and strolled out of the room.

Stella was left with her mouth agape as Annie walked away, rapidly blinking to get rid of the tears that had gathered in her eyes. _'Talk about a low blow'. _ She decided that the only thing that would take away the sting of Annie's words would be a thirty second dance party. Cranking on her speakers Stella began to dance the night away as Kanye West's Gone blasted through her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Stella and any other OC's, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 2

Stella's first week in Beacon Hills passed her by in a blur; it was spent fixing up her room and exploring her new town. At first glance Beacon Hills was your typical run of the mill small town but this past week Stella's senses were on high alert, something wasn't right in Beacon Hills and her witchy senses told her that she was not the only supernatural being in town.

Stella had known she was a witch her whole life, she had taken after her mother in that respect, her mom had taught her everything she knew; she was unexpectedly gifted and more powerful than she cared to admit. But there was another part of Stella that her mother had tried to hide from her; Stella was half-witch and half-werewolf. The werewolf part of her was predominantly supressed by her witch powers. She had inherited some of the perks; speed, strength and healing; her mother had always suspected that she could turn into a wolf but it hadn't happened yet. Her wolf heritage was courtesy of her mysterious father, a man she had never met but was aching to meet since she was a little girl. With her mother now gone, he was the only family she had left.

Stella wasn't ashamed of who she was and what she could do but knew that keeping her secret was key to surviving in a world where witches were used and abused. Her mother's death had taught her that lesson. Annie and her family had no idea what she was capable of and she planned on keeping it that way.

Monday morning could not have come soon enough for Stella. It was her first day of school and she was wracked with nerves, as lethal as Stella knew she was, totally kick-ass, her shyness was the one aspect of her personality she resented. She could literally kill a man with one look but place a cute guy in front of her and she was blushing for days. _Lame!_ That's why her dream guy was so important to her, when she was looking into his beautiful blue-green eyes nothing else existed outside of the two of them. She was almost afraid of what she would do if he was real, nothing that good could exist outside of a dream and she was equally afraid of him not being real and never feeling the way she did when she was with him again.

Stella began her morning ritual while she tried to calm her nerves. Freshly showered, she pulled on a V-neck coulor block cream blouse, black leather skinnies and her trusty healed black boots. Walking into the kitchen for her champions' breakfast of pancakes and bacon, she declined Annie's offer to ride to school together. Her car had arrived a few days ago and she was dying to try out her red Audi TT Roadster lovingly named Bob.

'Are you sure you don't need a ride?' asked Aunt Nancy

'No I'm good' Stella assured her Aunt as she left the house

Jumping into her car she contemplated her near future. Was she going to fade into the background and let her shy nature takeover or unleash her inner badass and dominate? She decided to go with her gut and lay low till she had the lay of the land but decided she wasn't out for the count completely as she chose Kanye West's Power as the perfect first day of school song to soothe her nerves.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Stella felt a few stares focused on her car but decided to ignore them as she spied her cousin about to enter the main doors. She was flanked by a beautiful petite redhead and a stunning leggy brunette. Annie fit right in and Stella would bet top dollar the trio of girls were the most popular girls at school. Stella froze in her car as she watched Annie sneer in her direction before she leaned down to whisper into her friends ears before they all turned as one to stare in her direction. Rolling her eyes at their behaviour, Stella swallowed her nerves and stepped out of her car, grabbing her bag and leather jacket she strolled up to her cousin mentally preparing for a war of words.

'Who are you?' the redhead demanded as she scrutinized Stella from head to toe

'She's nobody. Just my lame wannabe cousin… just ignore her, I know I do' Annie jumped in before she could answer

'Does she know about…' the brunette asked

'No! she doesn't know anything about anything and she never will. Now run along reject…shoo' Annie continued as she turned her back on Stella and walked away with the other two girls

With a sigh, Stella was about to continue walking into school but her steps faltered as the redhead looked over her shoulder and stared her dead in the eyes, her breath caught, she could sense the redhead's suspicion from here. _That was weird,_ Stella thought as she rushed into school racing against the bell.

The first half of her school day passed with relative ease, her teachers so far were friendly, and the majority of the student body were made up of the normal teenage clichés, for a moment Stella thought that her senses were wrong and Beacon Hills wasn't a supernatural playground. She exhaled in relief, thinking her chance of a normal life had just begun…

Walking into the library, Stella was determined to be a normal teen and that meant homework. Finding an empty table in the far corner, Stella sat down and lost herself in her work.

'Has anyone seen Jackson?' Annie's voice startled Stella

Across the library floor, her cousin and a group of friends sat having a whispered conversation; Stella focused her hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

'Please tell me you're not still obsessed with my ex-boyfriend A? He's a lost cause! Trust me' the redhead answered

'Shut up Lydia' Annie hissed in reply as a pink bloomed in her cheeks

Stella continued to listen in as the group discussed their weekend plans. She was surprised to find herself learning a lot about the group. The redhead, Lydia, was deceptively intelligent with a biting snark and was the undisputed Queen Bee of the School, Stella felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, there was something not quite human about the girl, but she also sensed she wasn't a threat to her. The leggy brunette was a sweet girl named Alison who was surprisingly self-assured and confident. Stella could sense that as much as they were Annie's friends, her cousin's desire to be the centre of attention naturally meant that there was a sense of completion and jealously, mostly from her cousin side.

Just then two guys walked up to their table and sat in the empty seats. One of the boys had thick brown hair, tan skin and an uneven jawline; he sat next to Alison as the two began to kiss not caring in the least who was watching. The other boy had a close shaven head, with pale skin and a sweet unassuming face. Stella watched as the latter of the boys stared longingly at Lydia as the conversation went on around them.

Stella stiffed in her seat as Lydia turned in her direction, she glared at Stella in silence_. _The two girls sat frozen as they studied the other across the room, Stella felt her powers begin to rise as a tingling sensation ran along her spine. _Does she know about me? Is she like me? Maybe I shou-_, her frantic thoughts came to a stop as she heard Lydia ask Annie in a loud voice

'Why is your cousin staring at me?…like she knows me. Make it stop!'

The entire table turned as one to follow Lydia's gaze and Stella felt an uncontrollable blush rise to her face under the weight of their collective gaze. With a sneer on her face and delight in her eyes Annie rose from the table and stalked towards her cousin.

'Stella stop being such a freak and

Stella cut her off as the bell sounded. 'Oops. Sorry! I can't hear you'

'I'm not done'

'And I'm not listening' grabbing her bags Stella left the library hurrying towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Feeling her nerves start up again, Stella left the lunch line, gripping her tray with hands that trembled slightly as she stared out at the fully packed cafeteria. She jumped slightly as Annie appeared at her shoulder and grabbed her arm dragging her towards her table of friends.

'Mom will kill me if I leave you alone' Annie mumbled in response to Stella's question look. This aspect of Annie's personality Stella found most confusing, she was an odd mixture of sugar and spice that often left her head reeling.

As they approached the table that seated the library group and more of what she assumed was the popular crowd, Annie announced their arrival 'Ok everyone, this is my cousin Stella! She's new so be nice.'

'Are you shitting me? I don't do strays.' A loud voice declared from the table

Stella froze as she heard his voice, everything in her going still. She knew that voice. She had heard it every single night for the past two months. The boy sat with his back to her, as the table fell into an uncomfortable silence, Stella took a step back; she felt her heartbeat elevate, she gasped, feeling it begin to beat out of her chest, her palms began to sweat, taking another step back, ignoring Annie calling her name, she watched as the boy who had insulted her turned around in his seat.

It was him.

But it wasn't him. Her dream boy was sweet and charming. He had an air of vulnerability that called to her. This boy was doom and gloom personified. He had dark circles under his eyes and what looked like a permanent scowl on his face, his beautiful pink lips twisted into a cruel sneer.

Green met blue.

Stella couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes, as she watched his face pale and the tension drain from his body. He pulled his body away from the table as he stood. If asked later neither could answer how much time had passed. Seconds, minutes it didn't matter. The world fell away as they stared at each other in shock.

He took a step towards her tentatively, approaching her as one would a frightened animal. Stella didn't even realise she had dropped her tray as she watched him approach her. He was real and he was looking at her in a way that made warmth spread through her body. Finally, they stood toe-to-toe, this position so familiar to them from their dreams, it didn't occur to either of them that the entire cafeteria was watching their interaction spellbound.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he raised first one than both hands to cup her cheeks, smoothing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks

'You' he whispered touching his forehead to hers

In reply Stella raised her hands to the firm planes of his chest 'you'.

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Stella looked down in embarrassment as a tear slid down her cheek; she was so overwhelmed with emotion she didn't know what she was supposed to do in a moment like this. Her heart warmed as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist as he crooned in her ear

'Shhh I've got you'

Her body melted into his as she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his unique scent.

Reality came crashing in as Stella found herself ripped from his warm embrace by Annie as she shoved Stella away. Realising that she had made a spectacle of herself in front of the entire school, she dashed out of the cafeteria, out of school and into her car, ignoring a plea from her dream guy to wait she didn't look back feeling heat rise to her cheeks and a small smile rise to her lips.

She had found him.

Finally.


End file.
